


矛与盾

by Eydenlily



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: Bottom Zeke Yeager, M/M, 莱吉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: 他们是马莱的矛与盾。吉克灵活、风趣，莱纳寡言、阴沉，旁人总觉得他们也是一对矛盾体。但若让当事人来讲，则不尽然。他们都从底层爬上来，在人前掩饰自我，还都有个糟糕透顶的父亲，哦，他们都是——背叛者。
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	矛与盾

**Author's Note:**

> 有一丢血腥。

他们是马莱的矛与盾。

吉克灵活、风趣，莱纳寡言、阴沉，旁人总觉得他们也是一对矛盾体。但若让当事人来讲，则不尽然。

他们都从底层爬上来，在人前掩饰自我，还都有个糟糕透顶的父亲，哦，他们都是——背叛者。

吉克从来都不怎么关心莱纳，打从第一眼看到他，这个个子小小的金发男孩，明明是个吊车尾，眼中却燃烧着与实力不符的贪婪。这孩子想成为光荣的名誉马莱人，为祖国鞠躬尽瘁，真是个蠢蛋，但吉克也觉得他可怜。

一无所知的傻瓜。

至于莱纳呢，他对吉克也没什么特别的好感。稍年长些的青年总是离他们很远，让人参不透他在想什么。在当战士候补生的那些日子里，他们从来没有私下说过话，莱纳觉得吉克不喜欢自己，他更喜欢玛律塞尔和皮克，或许还有波尔克。

然而最后是莱纳继承了铠之巨人。六名年轻的战士站成一排，接受荣耀的加冕。“从今以后，你就是马莱之盾了。”有人这么对莱纳说，他心里感到一阵不自知的战栗，而身为马莱之矛的吉克正站在他身边，脸上挂着一如既往的刻板笑容。

“战场上就拜托你咯。”吉克第一次摸了莱纳的头，语气温和。莱纳摸着被吉克碰过的地方，心情有些微妙。

他们是出奇制胜的利器，必然要配合无间。莱纳拼命地完成每一次任务，为兽之巨人挡下雨幕般的炮弹，接着由吉克——使出他得意的投掷技巧，将所有敌人都送进地狱。

然而，虽然有铠甲的保护，仍不能完全保证本体的安全，或者说——完整性。一次突袭任务中，敌军用上了新型的榴弹炮，这让进攻有些吃力，但最后马莱还是成功压制了对方火力。不幸的是，他们低估了猎物垂死挣扎时的疯狂，吉克差点被击中，而莱纳为了保护他被炸掉了两只手臂。

莱纳恢复意识的时候手臂还没有再生完全，他躺在战地医院的床上，战斗已经结束了，帐篷外陆陆续续有人经过。让莱纳感到意外的是，吉克竟坐在他的床边，见莱纳醒了还关心地问他感觉怎么样。

“我很好，吉克战士长。”莱纳说，这是他记忆中吉克第一次来看望他。

“你想吃苹果吗？”

“咦？怎么会有苹果……”

吉克变戏法似的从口袋里拿出一个小小的红苹果，说：“我偷偷带来的。”

为什么呢？莱纳感到不解，但他没有问。他下意识地伸出手，等看到自己手肘处的断面，才反应过来。

“我削给你吃吧。”吉克从兜里摸出把小刀——这是他们的必备品，仔仔细细地削起苹果来，他说：“奖励我们勇敢的小战士。”

莱纳没觉得吉克在褒奖自己，反而感觉有点毛骨悚然。倒不是说吉克的行为多么反常，只是莱纳没想过这种事会发生在自己身上，原来这就是受宠若惊。

“谢谢你。”

鲜红的苹果皮旋转着落下去，吉克把苹果切成小块，喂到莱纳嘴边。男孩犹豫了一下，微微低下头张开嘴，他极力避免碰到吉克的手指，但还是擦到了一下。

苹果有点酸，但脆脆的，莱纳轻轻一咬，香郁的汁液便钻了满口。吉克问好吃吗，莱纳无声地点点头。

金发青年一块接一块地把苹果喂到莱纳嘴边，仿佛是在完成什么任务，莱纳不好意思让他慢一点，只好囫囵吞下，满盈的果汁不可避免地溢出了嘴角。

“你看你怎么弄得到处都是。”

莱纳有些慌张地动着手臂，努力去舔嘴边的苹果汁，却不小心舔到吉克伸过来的手指。

“对，对不起。”

吉克轻轻抹掉莱纳嘴边的水渍，动作温柔得有点可怕。莱纳动也不敢动，感觉到对方的指腹在唇下摩挲，接着拨开了他的唇片，碰上了他的牙齿。莱纳紧紧盯着吉克的眼睛，那双灰蓝的眸子此刻也读不出喜怒哀乐，莱纳的视线犹如被紧缚住了，怎么也无法移开。

“战……士长……”

吉克把食指尖伸进了莱纳嘴里，在他舌头下方轻轻搅动起来。莱纳吓得不敢动弹，也无法吞咽。他们仿佛被一帐帷布隔绝了世界，只能听到自己的呼吸和心跳。

在莱纳感受到度秒如年的煎熬时，吉克终于收回了手指，他舔了舔那根食指，又含在嘴里吮了一会儿，像是在品味上面残留的唾液味道。莱纳看得呆了，身体中某个地方似乎发生了奇异的变化。

“今后也要好好保护我哦，马莱的……我的盾。”

莱纳想，他并不是因为吉克那么说了，才拼死保护他的。这只是身为战士的责任和使命，但同时，莱纳也曾窃窃地感到一种被需要的快乐。

也许自己和吉克的关系会有一些改变。莱纳有些一厢情愿地觉得。某一天，日常训练结束后，莱纳沿着走廊的墙根，前往马加特的办公室，接着他遇到了吉克。他从一间房子里出来，正低着头挨个系上衬衣扣子。吉克看见莱纳，死沉沉地说：“你在看什么？”

莱纳盯了吉克几秒，快步越过他走了。

也许他和吉克的关系不会有什么改变。

很快，两人的共同回忆就迎来了一段长达五年的空白。莱纳去了岛上，和玛律塞尔、贝尔托特和阿尼一起。离开前的几晚，莱纳想过吉克会不会单独对他说点什么，毕竟这是极度未知且艰巨的任务，但吉克没有，他客套式地对几个孩子说了些鼓励的话，会和波尔克、皮克一起等他们回来什么的。

吉克甚至没有特地看他一眼，但莱纳并没有觉得失望。

下一次见面，已经是五年之后。

拉加各村发生异变后，莱纳和贝尔托特就已经意识到事情有了变化。在那个可怖的古堡之夜，当莱纳看到那个熟悉的存在，他不知道当下的自己是在欢喜，还是因为被拖回现实而撕裂。

再次见面的两人都变了很多，吉克是外貌的改变，而莱纳的体内已经发生了质变。

“你们两个还真是长大了不少啊！都比我还高了。”吉克悠悠地说，一边摸着自己腮边的胡髭。莱纳和贝尔托特都没有说话，他们在想阿尼，在想艾伦和始祖之力，想接下来该怎么办，各怀心思，缄默不语。

吉克比五年前更加成熟，更加莫测，更加懂得操纵语言对人施压，也更加强大。在为阿尼的事争执之后，莱纳确定了这点，吉克还带来了皮克，这无疑是一阵强心剂。莱纳已经不愿再思考了，他们的战士长终于要带他们回到故乡，这是他无数个不眠夜都在梦想的事。

吉克兼有智慧和力量，莱纳相信他的战术能为他们带来胜利。然而，最后的结果是，他们没能取得始祖之力，莱纳永远失去了贝尔托特。

为什么活下来的是自己呢？为什么……吉克没有救下贝尔托特呢？莱纳无数次问自己，他不会有答案，他也绝不会去质问吉克。

那个男人想着和他们不同的事。莱纳是这么认为的。

他们再度并肩战斗，但这时，他们身边只剩下波尔克和皮克，面对的是敌国更多、更强、更可怕的科技的力量。每一次战斗结束，战士队都会有负伤，其余艾尔迪亚部队更不用说。每一次，莱纳漠然地看着自己双手、双腿的断面，躯干的残破，并不觉得疼痛，连眼泪都不想流，他早已没有感觉了。

他早就习惯了。

“好痛！嘶……”

莱纳被一声惊呼吸引了，一抬头看见吉克正含着手指，把拆信刀扔到一边。今天的吉克看起来有些烦躁。

——吉克好像很怕疼。莱纳暗想，不动声色地把视线移回手中的报告上。现在他是战士队的副长了，和吉克相处的时间更多，但两人之间的话却更少。

莱纳不想说，他知道吉克隐瞒了一些事情，删去了他报告书里的一些东西，但他不想说，什么也不想说。

莱纳看到新的小战士候补生脸上洋溢的笑，看到波尔克冰冷嫌恶的眼神，看到吉克和他的继任者柯尔特的说笑，他感到死的疲惫。

莱纳也懒得在战友面前掩饰自己的情绪，大家都看在眼里，莱纳也看着他们的反应，看到过吉克脸上淡淡的不屑。

“振作点，你可是保护我的‘盾’啊。”吉克还是这样说，他声音里没有期待之意，但确信着莱纳会那样做，每一次都会，在战壕之上，在要塞之中。

吉克偶尔会在莱纳负伤的时候去看他，也许十次中有一次吧。吉克似乎很不喜欢军区医院的味道，总是一副坐立不安的样子，要么挠挠耳朵，要么擦拭镜片，这让莱纳也感到难捱。

“你有事的话就先去忙吧。”莱纳淡淡地说，他的手腕处呲呲地冒着白烟，照这个速度应该很快就能出院了。

“是吗。”吉克点点头，放下交叠的腿，拍了拍莱纳的手臂，说：“这次也好好保护我了呢。之后记得把报告书交上来哦。”

莱纳低垂着眼睛，应了一声。吉克也习惯了他的沉默，毫无留恋地转身走了。

——有必要每次都说一遍吗？还是说吉克对他有什么怀疑吗？莱纳觉得有些好笑，不知道是笑吉克，还是笑自己。

出院后的一天，莱纳去找吉克商量下一次的任务，走到房间门口却听见里面传来奇怪的声音。有器具的响动，男人的喘息，压抑的痛苦，莱纳静静听了一会儿，转身走了。大约一个小时后，他再度回到战士长的房间前，敲响了房门。

“请进。”

吉克坐在他的办公桌前，叼着根烟，披了件薄薄的线衫。“是你啊。”他含糊不清地说。

莱纳走过去，把文件夹推到吉克跟前。后者随意翻看着，说：“这次怎么拖了这么久？”

莱纳却答非所问，说：“你还在做那种事吗。”

吉克翻页的动作停住了，背着光看不清他的表情。半晌，听见吉克说：“你在说什么？”

“没什么……”莱纳负手而立，跑神地望着窗外，他也不明白这话怎么就说出口了。

吉克把烟头按灭在烟缸里，站了起来，微微朝莱纳探过身子。

“你想说什么呢？莱纳。”

“我没有冒犯的意思，你也是有苦衷吧。”莱纳收回眼神，淡淡地说，“所以才会忍受自己最讨厌的疼痛——”

“啪”的一声，一个耳光重重扇在莱纳脸上，他舔了舔牙齿，有铁腥味从根部渗出来。

“好痛啊。”吉克甩了甩通红的手掌，不咸不淡地说道。

“很痛吗？”

“啊？”吉克莫名其妙地看着莱纳，不悦地拧起眉头。

莱纳也觉得莫名其妙，但他确实有一丝好奇。“很痛吗？”他又问了一遍，结果是另一侧脸也挨了一巴掌。

吉克脸上像是有愤怒，还有厌恶。莱纳极少见他在人前暴露情绪。

突然间，莱纳伸出手攥住了吉克的领子，后者不设防地被他拖到了桌子上。

“你搞什么？！”

莱纳掐着吉克的脖子，猛地在他脖子上咬了一口，鲜血伴着惨叫溢了出来，染红了莱纳半张脸，还有雪白的衬衫。

吉克死命挣扎起来，用力抓着莱纳的头发，桌上的物件噼里啪啦摔了一地，吉克满满一盒的勋章被踢得老远，散落在地毯上。

“你、疯了吗？！”

莱纳抬起头，他看上去确实像吉克说的那样。

“现在比刚才更痛吗？”他问。

吉克呼呼地喘着气，捂着冒白烟的脖子，牙齿来回磨了磨，咬牙切齿地说：“是啊，我他妈快痛死了。”

莱纳的神情忽然缓和下来，他伸出手撩了撩吉克额前的碎发，说：“这是种幸福……不，幸运的体验。”

“你有病吧。”吉克冷冷地瞪着他。

莱纳一声不响地压下去，堵住了吉克的嘴唇，接着撕开了他的衬衣。吉克身上泛着红润，还带着不久前留下的痕迹。

——不能用巨人的力量把这些痕迹消除吗？莱纳忍不住想。

下一秒吉克狠狠咬了他，几乎要把他的舌头咬断，双腿紧接着绞上莱纳的腰，想把他弄翻。吉克的近身战远不如莱纳，这一点他应该清楚的。

莱纳不为所动地扣住吉克的手腕，拉下他松垮的裤头，把手探进了腿根之间。吉克猛地一抖，表情有些绷不住：“你就想干这个？真是看不出来啊……”

莱纳依旧沉默，手掌下吉克温热的身体微微发抖，才将使用过的后穴还在分泌粘液，他轻易就把两根手指塞了进去，吉克急促地叫了一声，气急败坏地抬起手，攻向莱纳的眼睛。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！”

莱纳折断了吉克的手指，看着他痛苦地蜷缩成一团，喉咙里发出破碎的惨叫，镜片被雾气蒙得模糊了。

“啊……啊……呜……”

吉克抽搐般抖动着，怨恨地留下眼泪。莱纳惊异地发觉，自己竟然硬了。他这一次试着去吻吉克的嘴唇，对方没有反抗。

莱纳细细品了品吉克的唾液，并没有特别的味道，鼻间只余一股浅浅的烟味。

“莱纳……你……冷静点。”

“我还好，吉克战士长。”

莱纳舔了舔吉克脖子上几乎要愈合的伤口，引来身下人一阵颤栗，接着脱掉吉克的军靴、长裤，把自己上身的衣服也脱掉，扔到一边的沙发上。

“我没想到会跟你做这种事，战士长。”莱纳抬起吉克一条腿，把自己埋了下去。

“哈……那你别做啊、啊——啊啊……”

吉克痛苦地呻吟起来，莱纳的性器很大，不经扩张就那么闯了进去，虽然才和别人做过不久，吉克还是疼得背过气去。

莱纳抱着吉克的腰动了起来，对方脸上纯粹的痛苦让他有些迷惑，他现在很舒服，从未有过的愉快，而吉克仿佛在忍受什么无法抗拒的苦难。

“够了、够……了——”吉克使劲推着莱纳的胸膛，他下面出了血，对方粗大的阴茎就像凿子一样，一下一下地敲进他的肉体。

这个姿势让他使不上力，吉克用完好的那只手掐住莱纳的脖子，下了力将指尖插进柔软的皮肤，然后下一刻，身上的男人抓住他的手，像之前那样折断了它们。

吉克快昏死过去了，痛得叫都叫不出来，他搞不懂这个狗一样的男人怎么会突然发起疯，对自己做出这样可怕的事。十指连心，吉克微不可闻的呜咽变了调，他失禁了。淡黄的尿液射在莱纳的军服上，有的顺着会阴流下去，和粘稠的血液混在一起。

吉克不动了，任由对方毫不怜惜地使用、蹂躏自己的身体，手指缓慢地恢复着，他宁愿就这么痛昏过去好了。

但是他没有，浑身上下的疼痛好似故意在折磨他，不要他好过。莱纳伏下身体，更深更快地肏干起来，金色的瞳孔被一种病态的幻觉占据了，流淌出浓稠的欲望。

吉克脱力地攀住莱纳强壮结实的脊背，他的手指快要恢复完全了，无法自已地死死抠住对方的身体，越是用力越是痛，越是疼痛他便抓得越紧。

光滑的皮肤上开出了一道道血肉的沟壑，猩红的血液顺着肌肉的起伏流下，停在莱纳的胸口，一滴一滴地掉下来，犹如巨大兽爪的抓痕。莱纳低低地呻吟起来，感觉自己快要高潮了。

“啊……啊……嗯啊……”

吉克已经痛麻木了，剧烈的痛楚反而带来一股前所未有的快感，逼得他尿意阵起，却什么都射不出来。

看着自己血红的指尖，指缝里塞满了人的皮肤、血液、肌肉组织，吉克恐惧地吞咽起来，他怕莱纳会再一次折断他的手指。

“莱、莱纳……我不会反抗了……真的、”吉克竭力挤出一个笑脸，看上去像在哭，卑微地求饶道：“你冷静点……”

他把双手并在胸前，颤抖着碰了碰莱纳的脸，让他始料不及的事发生了，莱纳低下头含住了他的手指，厚实的舌头在吉克指尖滑动、勾勒。

吉克木然地看着他。莱纳近乎虔诚地握住吉克的手，仿佛婴儿吮吸母乳那样，安静，又贪婪，无比细腻地把利刃之上的血污舔了个干净，餍足地吞进肚里。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 有点阴间的玩意儿，有些东西也不知道有没有好好表达出来orz  
> 总之吉吉不要随便欺负后辈哦（x）
> 
> （突然想到一次自己的疼痛经历（？）高中的时候去补牙，做了根管治疗但没打麻药（为什么呢），真的痛得想尿……但痛到后面有种迷离的快感……吉吉大概也会有这种感觉吧，会的吧（作者一厢情愿的任性）（抱歉说到恶心的话题x）


End file.
